prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien Corvin
Damien Corvin is an Irish professional wrestler. He works for Pro Wrestling Ulster, where he became a 2-time PWU Champion. He developed a distinctive ring appearance including wearing white contact lenses and oftentimes wearing fangs; a gimmick similar to that used by WWE alumni Gangrel, as Damien also appears with fake blood streaming from his mouth and often employs vampiric theatrics. Career Corvin made his professional debut in a National Wrestling Alliance affiliate event for Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Ireland on July 1, 2007, in a tag team gauntlet at NWA Ireland Wired 14. Pro Wrestling Ulster (2007-2012) On July 28, Corvin wrestled his first PWU match against Johnny Coole at PWU Takedown. At that same event, Corvin wrestled and won a four corners match against Jonny Stash and Kev Rocks and Sean South. In 2008, Corvin would participate in title matches and No. 1 contender matches, beginning with a shot at the PWU Championship against Johnny Coole. They wrestled a two out of three falls match at PWU Vendetta, on February 29, that Coole won. Afterwards, during that same event, Corvin joined a No. 1 Contendership Rumble, against JDP, Chad Kingston and El Torro Sanchez and Gary Cassidy and Kev Rocks and Marty Andrews and Sean South and Toxic and Tucker, that was won by JDP. On May 30, Corvin lost to Amy Voltage at PWU Collision. He avenged his loss with a victory over Voltage on June 27, at PWU Adrenaline. On a quest for tag team gold, Corvin teamed with JC Williams to defeat Jonny Stash & Tucker on July 28 at PWU Takedown 2 - First Anniversary. By winning their No. 1 Contendership match, on that same night, Corvin and Williams challenged and were defeated by the PWU Tag Team Champions Danny Butler & Kev Rocks. On October 11, at PWU Aggression 2, Damien Corvin & JC Williams were defeated by Marty Andrews & Toxic, in a four-team four-way match against Chad Kingston & El Torro Sanchez and Jonny Stash & Tucker. At PWU Locked And Loaded, on November 16, Corvin joined a PWU No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal that was won by Amy Voltage. On November 29, Corvin lost a triple threat match for the PWU Championship No. 1 Contendership at PWU Redemption 2008. On August 21, 2009, Corvin resumed his title hunt, winning a five-way match for No. 1 Contendership. He secured his No 1. Contendership status in a battle royal before losing his title match against the champion Tron on October 30. He finally won the first of two title reigns on March 27, 2010, defeating Tron. On July 31, Corvin won the PWU Championship for the second and final time against Kev Rocks. On May 29, 2011, Corvin won a No. 1 Contendership Four Way match against DJ Marshall and Insano and Tucker. Later during that date, he went on to beat the PWU Champion Shawn Maxer for the title. Sports Entertainment Wrestling (2010) Corvin first wrestled against Omen on February 19. On March 5, Corvin joined team Rulebreakers (Bonesaw McGraw, Omen & The Executioner) in a losing 6-man elimination team match against team Risktakers (Dunkan Disorderly, JC Williams, Loco Magico & Tron). On that same date, Corvin would suffer a defeat by his former trainer Dunkan Disorderly. On March 20, Corvin wrestled his last Sports Entertainment Wrestling match losing against Tron. No Limit Wrestling (2011) Corvin wrestled three matches for NLW. On February 19, he and Omen were defending tag team titles against Dunkan Disorderly and Shawn Maxer, losing the titles. On June 11, Corvin won a three-way match against Brian Corr and Vice. On October 9, Corvin wrestled at a joint promotion for NLW and Main Stage Wrestling at NLW/MSW Supershow, in a losing six-man tag match against the team of Lycan & Thunder And Lightning (Lee Lightning & Thunder Titan). Union Of European Wrestling Alliances/Fight Factory Pro Wrestling (2011) On April 3, Corvin lost to Balrog in singles action at a UEWA/FFPW joint promotion. Main Stage Wrestling (2012) Corvin won his first MSW match against Tucker on May 26. He lost to the Irish Dragon on November 10. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''Royal Mutilation'' (Jumping cutter) *'Nicknames' :*''"The Prince Of Pain"'' *'Teams and stables' :*Poisoned Youth with Jason Slayer and Kev Rocks Championships and accomplishments *'Over The Top Wrestling' :*OTT Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Bonesaw as The Kings Of The North *'Pro Wrestling Ulster' :*PWU Championship (2 times) :*PWU Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bonesaw as The Murder External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:2007 debuts Category:Irish wrestlers Category:Fight Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Main Stage Wrestling alumni Category:No Limit Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ulster alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Ireland alumni Category:Sports Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestle Gate Pro alumni